Insecurities: Ron's tale
by neithan
Summary: It finally happened! but will Rons insecurities tear kim and rons relationship apart before it even starts? my first story, please read and review! Chapter 6 is up. Chapter 7 coming soon!
1. nightime musings

Kim knew there would be hell to pay. One didn't just buck the entire food chain, (thereby bucking Bonnie Rockwaller), without some sort of repercussion. She could only imagine the torture Bonnie would put her through at school. Sighing, Kim rolled over in bed.

"I don't care what Bonnie or anyone else has to say. Ron is so worth it!" Kim said to the panderoo, sharing her pillow.

Ron. Just thinking the name made Kim smile. He had always been there for her. He was her best friend! And now…he was her boyfriend! "He's my best friend boyfriend", Kim thought to herself, giggling.

Oh, what had taken her so long? The signs had been there. Moodulator controlled or not, Kim had ferociously enjoyed kissing Ron at the Middleton Day Fair. And she hadn't just been talking about the ones in the sky when she told him there were still fireworks.

And what about his cousins wedding? No, it hadn't been a real date…but Kim had still felt a very pleasant tingling feeling when Ron had asked her to come to it with him. It had been a lot of fun, even if Zorpox had ruined the reception. Besides, Kim had to admit to herself…bad boy Ron was ferociously cute.

Kim smiled and pulled her panderoo closer. Sure Bonnie might make her life difficult. But Ron had always been there for her, throughout all their adventures and missions. He'd be there for her now, whatever trouble B might cause. With thoughts of Ron in her head, and a smile on her lips, Kim Possible drifted off to sleep.

A few blocks away Ron Stoppable lay wide awake covered in sweat. Unable to sleep, Ron got out of bed and started pacing his room. He was so agitated he never even noticed he was still wearing his dads' old blue prom tux. Rufus, his pink, naked mole rat, sat on his desk and watched Ron pace.

"Aw man, Rufus, KP's gonna hate me. Bonnie is so gonna give it to her. Because of me."

Ron might have been slow, but he wasn't stupid. He knew that there were rules to high school, and that one of the rules had been broken. Smart, pretty, (badically pretty!), girls did not kiss losers; (KP had kissed him! Without a moodulator! Booyah!). And they certainly didn't date them.

Sighing, Ron sat quit pacing, and sat down at his desk, next to Rufus, and looked at his friend with sad eyes. "I know exactly what Bonnie will say. She's going to start on about food chain this, and cheerleaders don't date losers, and KP is going to feel horrible! The Ronman's not worth that Rufus."

KP. Just thinking about her made Ron smile, regardless of how gorchy he was feeling. She was always there for him, helping him study, bailing him out when he messed up during there missions. She had been his best friend since Pre-K! And now she was his girlfriend!

"Hey Rufus, Kim's my best friend, girlfriend!" Ron laughed out loud. Rufus beamed at his favorite human, clearly pleased by his sudden good mood.

But just like that, Ron's good mood vanished.

"Aw man, I am so gonna screw this up", he said, as he began pacing again. His mind returned to previous chances he'd had with Kim, to previous times he'd nearly ruined the most important thing in his world. There was the moodulator fiasco. He still couldn't believe that he had let Kim down. He should have known she was acting all kinds of weird…but he was too happy, too taken up with hope that this was his chance. He'd really blown it there.

Oh, and what about his cousin Shawn's wedding? It was bad enough he had acted all ak-weird when he asked her to go with him, but then he had to turn into Zorpox and trash the wedding! Oh man, he was a loser!

Ron sat back down and looked at Rufus.

"Rufus old buddy, Bon-Bon's going to rag Kim hard for this. Kim's always sacrificed so much for me, and I've always just held her back. Well not this time. Tomorrow the Ronman is doing something I never thought I'd have to do….break up with Kim Possible, (again he added mentally, thinking of the moodulator fiasco).

Rufus didn't know what to do. He'd never seen his favorite human so upset, even when the raised the prices on nacos at Bueno Nacho. So he just sat there, watching with sad eyes, as Ron Possible laid his head in his hands and cried.


	2. The morning after

For one of the few times in her life Kim Possible was speechless. She was staring at the door Ron Stoppable, her best friend, and now ex-boyfriend, had just stormed out of. "What a weird morning", was the only thought that could penetrate her mind.

-Earlier that morning-

Kim was up, and up early. That wasn't so strange; Kim had always been an early riser. What was strange, what had her "weird-ar" buzzing, was the fact that Ron was waiting for her downstairs. Ron was not an early riser. Indeed lazy was often a word used to describe him, (often by Mr. Barkin Middleton High's uber-sub). Kim had planned on waking up extra early, so she could take her time getting ready, so she could look her best for Ron when he came over for breakfast. But Kim had barely gotten out of bed before her mom had poked her head into the room.

"Ron is downstairs", the elder redhead informed her daughter. "He's been waiting on you for the past 30 minutes." Her mothers' tone of voice, plus the fact that Ron never got up before 9 on a non-school day made it clear to Kim that something was so the drama, made Kim decide to skip dressing up. Slipping on a pair of capris, and an olive top Kim went downstairs to see her boyfriend.

What she saw stopped her in her tracks. Ron was sitting at the kitchen table, next to her father. Her dad, as was usual, was hidden behind the morning paper. Her mom was busy at the stove, cooking breakfast. The tweebs were both upstairs, they like Ron, enjoyed sleeping in. All seemed normal….except Ron looked, well, gorchy.

First of all, he was still wearing the same blue tux he had worn to prom last night. It looked like he hadn't taken it off all night, even to sleep. His blonde hair was wild; it was obvious he hadn't combed it. His eyes, those beautiful coco eyes, (yeah, she had it bad), were wide and bloodshot, and they looked puffy, as if he had just finished crying. But that wasn't the worst part. The worst was;

"Ron you've hardly touched your breakfast", Kim's mom exclaimed concern filling her voice.

Kim's father looked up from behind his paper, "Ronald, is everything all right?"

"He He, no, everything's fine Dr. P's," Ron said half-heartedly. "The Rondo's just got to watch his figure for the ladies is all", he finished lamely and gave a sick smile. Rufus climbed out of Ron's tux pocket and rolled his eyes, before turning his attention to Ron's uneaten breakfast.

"The only 'lady' you need to be worrying about is me Rondo", Kim said, pulling up a seat next to her boyfriend. "And I happen to like a well fed guy, so eat up."

"He he, thanks KP," Ron said as Kim's mother filled his plate with bacon. He grabbed a piece that Rufus was eyeing and took a bite. "I guess I am pretty hungry". Ron seemed to perk up some after he had eaten a little. "Badical breakfast as always Mrs. Dr. P!"

"Why thank you Ron. So Kimmie, any special plans for the day?"

"Not really mom. Ron and I are going down to the mall later on today. Thiers a special taping of 'Agony County' today!"

Kim's dad set his newspaper down again. "Now Kimmi-cub, you know how I feel about showfolk…"

Ron interrupted the mans tirade against show folk. "Hey as my badical girlfriend likes to say, 'No big' Mr. Dr. P. We'll stay away from all the crazy showfolk. Besides, we can't stay long. The Ronman has a special treat for Kimillia this afternoon. Booyah!"

Kim smiled. Ron looked so cute! In his blue tux he looked like a little boy playing dress-up. Still, it was time to get him out of the tux and into some regular clothes.

"Slow down there, Romance boy. First we've got to get you spruced up. I do have an image to maintain after all, and I can't be seen with you looking like that", Kim said joking. The laugh died on her lips however, when she saw the scowl on Ron's face.

Ron was stunned. No chalk that, he was hurt. No, furious! He just couldn't believe it. He thought everything would be okay. Kim didn't seem wierded out with the whole boyfriend/girlfriend thing. But…oh man, how could she have said that! There it was his worst fear, that Kim wouldn't want to be seen with him in public. And she was laughing about it! He was moving, but barely noticed. He could hear himself talking, but it sounded far away, like it was coming from a radio next door.

"Oh I see KP", he was rising out of his chair, "I'm not good enough for you, is that it? I'm not some 'hottie' like Monkey Boy?" His voice was rising, he was practically screaming. "I've always tried to be there for you KP! I'm sorry I'm not at the top of the food chain like…like Erik!" He said the name with a sneer. But then he paused, and a look of horror came over his face. "Oh god KP, I'm so sorry. That was so wrong of me! I really am a loser!" Ron was crying now as he ran for the door. He stopped at the doorway and turned around to look at the Possible Clan, who were all staring back at him, mouths agape, (including the tweebs who had run downstairs at the sound of yelling). Through his sobs Ron choked out, "I'm really sorry I've messed everything up Kim. I, I guess this is goodbye." Then still crying, he ran through the door.

Her family was staring at her. Kim Possible was speechless. But that didn't stop her from putting her hands up to her face, and crying.


	3. That Afternoon: Kim's Perspective

-**AN- I'm**_ not really happy with this chapter; it didn't go as well as I have planned. But bear with me, this chapter is mostly about moving the plot along anyway, not so much about character insight or development. The next chapter won't be posted until around Friday or Saturday, due to a number of reviews concerning pacing and back-story I am really taking my time with this next chapter. Thanks to everyone who has written me so far, and special thanks to cpneb who has been incredibly supportive. One last thing, KP and the gang are not mine, they're owned by the giant mouse!_

"I still don't understand what happened", a hurt, and very confused Kim Possible whined to her mother. "Last night, the prom, it was so wonderful, and then he blows up this morning! Oh, I just wished I knew what Ron was thinking!"

Before Kim's mother could reply her father stated, "Well I am very disappointed in Ronald. To bring up that….to bring up Erik like that showed very poor judgment. I'm not sure if he'll be welcome back in this house"…

"Now dear",

"Daddy that's totally unfair! How dare you judge Ron like that!" Kim cried angrily. You know how self-conscious he is. Oh, if only I hadn't made that crack about 'maintaining my image'! Poor Ron must have thought I thought he wasn't good enough for me."

"I agree with Kim dear, we mustn't judge Ron too harshly", the elder Redhead stated. "It was obvious all morning he had been fretting about something, he had obviously been up all night crying." She turned to her daughter, "However young lady that does not excuse his behavior. The two of you need to sit down and have a long talk, very soon Kimberly Anne. I believe your 'hottie' fixation has really hurt Ron, but that does not excuse his actions this morning".

"Your right mom. I'll talk to him as soon as I possibly can." _If_ she added _mentally, he ever wants to talk to me again._

A few hours later and Kim found herself at the mall, minus Ron. Once her mother had seen Kim had no intentions of doing anything other than moping around the house all day, the elder possible ordered the auburn-haired teen out of the house.

Before Kim left she tried to call up Ron. Not surprisingly, no one answered the phone. She knew his parents must be working…they spent long hours out of the house. And Ron must still be avoiding her. Sighing, Kim tried to decide on what to do. She knew she needed to leave him alone for a while, and hope that his natural Ronness would overcome his current funk. Still, she needed someone to talk to; someone who could help her put her whirling thoughts and feelings in order. With that in mind, Kim headed towards the mall.

An hour and a half later and Kim was officially having the worst day of her life. She had made her way to Club Banana, hoping to find Monique. If anyone knew how to put Kim's feelings in perspective it was her BGF, (Monique speak for Best Girl Friend). But of course, Monique had not been in. A harried clerk informed a very peeved Kim that Monique had left the store to go to Upperton, to pick up new stock. To make matters even worse, the awesome new jacket Kim had been eyeing, (and secretly hoping Ron would buy her), was now sold out. Kim had a sinking feeling who had bought the last one… (_Bonnie strikes again_, Kim thought bitterly).

Since it was already past lunch, and Kim hadn't had much in the way of breakfast, (amazing how fighting with your BFBF tends to ruin an appetite), Kim decided to head for the food court. While she sat at a table, trying to decide between pizza or the Pop Pop Warner's Corn Dog stand, Kim realized she had run out of the house without her wallet. Growling, Kim did a quick glance over, and realized that she had been so upset she had left without her kimmunicator, something she never did. _That seals it, I can't take anymore_, Kim thought to herself. She slunk into her seat and let her thoughts overwhelm her.

_God, what was up with Ron today? He's never acted like that before. What he said really hurt me. How could he have brought up Erik like that! I know he regretted saying it…but still, can I really be in a relationship with someone who can hurt me so easily? Can I really do this with Ron if his insecurities constantly lead to us fighting? Oh man, this is so the drama! Do I have to break up with Ron? What am I going to …_

It was at that moment that Kim noticed a movement behind her, and heard a voice whisper in her ear, "Hello Princess". Turning around, Kim just had time to see a glowing green fist come hurtling towards her face.

Then there was only darkness.


	4. Ron gets counseling

**-AN-_I know I said this chapter wouldn't be coming out until this weekend, but some things have come up, (sick two year olds), and I have decided to break this chapter up into to parts in order to get something out. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I hope you can notice that I'm trying to take your suggestions to heart. Special thanks go out to Cpneb for all his support. As always reviews, good or bad, are encouraged. _**

_**I don't own KP and the gang, they belong to the giant mouse.**_

****Ron Stoppable paced back and forth along the room. "Kim and I have been best friends since Pre-K! We've been through so much together." Ron grimaced. "Then Walter Nelson came along. He was the first 'hottie' that KP ditched me for. Middleton Fair Days. We were supposed to go and see the clowns! But I knew something was up, she had been avoiding me all week. And then she told me she couldn't make it to the fair! She went with him instead." Ron grinned. "And we saw how that turned out. Metal mouth city! Her and Walter got their braces stuck together when they tried to kiss. KP was so embarrassed! And who was their to bail her out in the end? Ronald Dean Stoppable, that's who."

"In high school it was Monkey Boy. Josh Mankey. The artist 'hottie'. His name sounds like monkeys! How can anything good come from that? You know she locked me in a closet during the Spirit Dance? Yes sir, she was so hung up on Monkey boy, that she completely forgot about me. I hate that janitors closet. It's just like Camp Wannaweep, except smaller and without the radioactive lake. And the chimpanzee sharing my bunk. Okay it's nothing like Camp Wannaweep…but I still hate it! Oh and after that whole ordeal there was the drama over Halloween. Kim lied to everyone, me, her parents, even Wade! All so she could go to a party that Monkey would be at. I got kidnapped by Duff Killigan because of that! The guy wears a skirt and eats…haggis!" Ron paused, and a slight grin slipped across his face. "Of course everything worked out in the end. KP rescued me…like always, and apologized to everyone for lying. You could tell she was really torn up about it too. Plus I did get some pretty badical snack age trick or treating that year!"

The smile slipped from Ron's face. "That wasn't the only time Kim's crush on Monkey Boy caused trouble. Did you know I went to the Amazon for her? It's a long story. Rare flower, KP blushing causes her to disappear forever, embarrassment ninjas, blah blah blah. The bottom line is, I went to the Amazon! For her! There's monkeys in the Amazon you know." Ron shuddered. "Would Mankey have gone to the Amazon for Kim? I so think not! He might have painted a picture of the Amazon…but that's about it."

"It wasn't all bad times though." Ron's scowl softened. "After the whole, 'Amazon' thing, KP barely noticed Josh." A true smile broke out over Ron's face as he continued, "And it was the definitely the Ronman that KP was crushing on during the whole moodulator thing. Oh yeah, the Rondo had it going on! Booyah!"

After a short, impromptu dance, Ron settled back down. "I never meant to like like KP. It just kind of happened. I mean look at her she's beautiful! And it's so badical the way she always helps people. Plus she's my best friend…what's not to like? Still, it's not like I woke up one morning, and said to myself, 'Hey, I'm going to crush on my best friend'. It just happened that way. I couldn't help it."

As soon as those words left his mouth Ron stopped pacing. A puzzled look came over his face, as if he were struggling with something just beyond his grasp, (basic algebra for example). "I…I couldn't…help it….Well if I couldn't….Oh man, what if KP couldn't help it either? Aw man, I really am such a loser! I so totally overreacted. She couldn't help falling for the 'hotties'. But in the end she still chose me."

"I can't believe I said all those horrible things this morning. Oh man, I can't believe I brought Erik up! Her dad must be royally peeved! I can't believe he didn't send me to the black hole right then. I can't believe Kim didn't show me all 16 types of kung-fu she knows!" Seeing the confusion on his listeners face Ron explained, "Erik was the latest in the 'hottie' line. He even took Kim to prom. But it turned out he was really just a synthothingie that Dr. D created to mess with Kim's mind, and take her out of the game. When he turned on her…oh wow, I've never seen Kim so down." Ron's voice cracked, he continued on in a whisper, as if talking to himself, "That was the lowest of the low for KP. And I just threw it all in her face this morning over nothing. Stoppable, you really are a loser!"

Ron paused, and took a deep breath. "Any way, thanks for listening. I guess I really can't blame KP for the 'hottie' crushes, their really are some things you just have no control over"…it was at that moment, that Ron's pants inexplicably fell down around his ankles. That was the last straw for Mr. Barkin. He had sat, unbelieving, through Stoppables entire speech. Now he rose out of his chair and roared, "Stoppable, how do you keep getting into my house? And why in heavens name are you still wearing that blue tuxedo?"

"Thanks Mrs. Dr. P. And um, well, I'm sorry about this morning. Tell Mr. Dr. P I'll be over later to apologize to you all in person. Bye!" Ron hung up the phone. He had tried calling Kim's cell, but never got through. So he called her house, and Kim's mom picked up. Ron had been dreading that. He knew he had acted like a jerk, and that the Possible clan was disappointed in him. That hurt Ron badly. Still, Kim's mom had seemed relatively cool about the whole thing. The fact that she had seemed so normal made Ron smile. If her mom wasn't super angry, then maybe Kim wasn't either. After learning from the elder Possible that Kim was at the mall Ron got ready to make his way their. He was just heading upstairs to change out of his tux when…

_Beep. Beep. Beep._ His kimmunicator was going off. Frowning, _(stupid villains! Don't they know I need to make up with KP right now?)_, he went to answer it. "Hey Wade he greeted, as the 13 year old genius appeared on the other end.

"Hey Ron. Is Kim with you?"

"Um, no man she's not here. What's going on?

"Uh oh, that's not good. I've been trying to reach her all morning, but she's not answering her kimmunicator. We've got a serious problem. Drakken and Shego have escaped!"

"What? Oh man, Global Justice can't do anything right. KP's at the mall Wade."

The adolescent super-genius took a drink of his mega slurpster, and smiled. "Cool, I'll see if I can hack into their security cameras and find her." After a few seconds of typing Wade grinned at Ron. "Got it! Now lets see if I can. Oh. Um, Ron, maybe you should turn on the news."

Ron didn't like the tone in his friends voice. Still he made his way over to the TV and turned it on. The sounds of cartoon violence filled the room. Ron grinned sheepishly at Wade. "Um, lets pretend for a second that I don't know what channel the news comes on…"

Wade cut him off. "Never mind Ron, I'll patch the feed straight threw on the Kimmunicator." For a second the screen went blank, then an image of the Middleton Mall food court appeared. The words HOSTAGE SITUATION flashed continually at the bottom of the screen. There were two security guards lying next to the Pop Pop Warner's Corn Dog stand, they were both unconscious. But what caused Ron's heart to miss a beat was the sight of the pale, raven haired women dressed in green. It was Shego. And lying at her feet, tied up and looking helpless, lay Kim Possible.


	5. Zorpox to the Rescue

_**-Authors Note- ** This chapter was written in a cough syrup induced haze, so please bear with it. I've revised it as best I can, but time presses, and I want to finish this story as soon as possible. As always KP and the gang belong to the Big Mouse, and any reviews, good or bad, are extremely appreciated._

Ron had to get to the mall fast. Luckily, his scooter still had the jet packs Mr. Dr. P had installed the night before. Two minutes, (and many joyful booyahs!), later Ron arrived at Middleton Mall.

_Okay Stoppable think._ Ron knew he was no match for Shego in a fight. Needing inspiration he pulled his constant companion, Rufus, out of his pocket. "Any ideas little buddy?"

Rufus yawned and stretched, riding on a scooter, even a rocket powered one, always made him fall asleep. Seeing the desperate look on his humans face though, Rufus quickly took stock of the situation. "Uhhm. Sneak! Kim!", the naked mall rat squeaked. Then to illustrate his point, he toward a vent on the side of the building.

"Oh yeah, be like KP. Excellent strategy little buddy."

Ron hated waiting. He was on edge, full of nervous energy. He could only imagine what horrible things Shego was doing to Kim, while he sat around waiting. He had to wait however, because he was lost. It had taken him several tries to finally get into the AC vent, (KP usually gave him a hand during missions). He thought he had made it on the third try, until he found himself falling towards the ground below. He hit hard, and fortunately the vent loomed over a grassy concourse, not a concrete sidewalk. Unfortunately, he had landed right on the Kimmunicator, (Wade was going to be so peeved!). Without Wade to guide him through the AC vent Ron quickly got lost. Afraid to lose more time than he already had, Ron sent Rufus to find the nearest exit to KP. So now he was waiting.

He was softly humming an O'Boyz song to himself when Rufus came back. Mentally composing himself Ron began to follow Rufus. A plan was forming in his head. He'd cowed Shego once before. Of course, at the time he hadn't been quite…himself. Ron was snapped out of his thoughts by Rufus. The pink naked mole rat had come to a stop and turned to Ron with a hushing gesture. Ron noticed he could hear voices coming through a grate in front of him. Inching closer Ron peered through the grate. Below him he could see Shego. Ron listened, hoping for some clue as to what she was up to, and what she had done to Kim.

"…see I'm not like Dr. D. Princess. I don't care about taking over the world. I just want to make some dough, and have some fun. Oh, and hurt you. And I figure the best way to hurt you, is to humiliate you." There was a pause as Shego moved out of Ron's field of vision. "That's what this little puppy is for. Oh, of course I'm still going to physically hurt you", (Ron heard a whoosh, followed by a muffled groan). "Aw man, that felt good. But like I was saying…first, I'm going to humiliate you. Then I'm going to hurt you. And after I'm through I'm going to hand you over to Dr. D. to play with. God only knows what he'll do, probably make you listen to boring stories about his childhood or something."

"I'd like to get my hands on your sidekick too. Speaking of which, where is the loser? Find another 'hottie' to ditch him for already? I'd have thought you'd learnt your lesson after Erik."

Ron scowled, and heard an indignant groan followed by Kim's voice. "I'd never just ditch Ron Shego. And not that's it's any of your business, but Ron and I are dating now, thank you very much. Now leave him out of this, please and thank you."

A loud **_SLAP_** reached Ron's ears. He scowled, it was all Rufus could do to keep him from jumping through the grate. He stopped however as Shego started talking again. "Maybe, maybe not Princess. But soon enough we'll know the truth. And so will the idiot. In fact, everyone will know just how you feel about him!"

_Oh man, that doesn't sound good_, Ron thought. He strained to hear more, but only caught some scuffling noises. Shego had once again walked out of his view. Then he heard a strange noise, it sounded almost like a muted car alarm. "Okay little buddy, it's showtime." Ron's normal grin vanished, replaced by a smirk that was very unpleasant. He opened his mouth and bellowed out a "Booyahahahaha!" At that exact moment, the ventilation shaft he was in gave way under his weight, spilling Ron and Rufus to the foodcourt below.

Shego was happy, very happy. She had broken out of Global Justice with ease. She and Drakken had aleady taken up residence in one of his lairs. She had come to the mall today just to get away from Dr. D. she mused smiling. But her she was, with a physically beaten Kim Possible tied up, lying on the ground before her. Shego smiled and patted one of her many hidden pockets. Physically beaten yes. And if Dr. D's little toy worked right, (and she would know soon, she hit Princess with the beam already it would kick in any minute now), then Possible would soon be mentally and emotionally beaten as well. Yes, life was good.

Her happiness fled however, as soon as she heard "that" laugh coming from the vent. It was replaced by fear. Shego hated the feeling; she wasn't afraid of anyone! Anyone except him. _It can't be him though_, Shego thought to herself as she turned to the sound of the crash. A figure emerged from the dust, a lanky, big eared shadow. Shego could feel herself shaking. It was him, the sidekick! No, wrong, not the sidekick. Zorpox! When the figure, (still clouded with dust), ordered her to release Kimberly Anne Possible or be fed to sharks, Shego turned towards the Pizza Shack counter Kim had been tied up on to release her.

_Oh great_, Kim thought, and sighed inwardly. She had been worried when Shego hit her with whatever that little ray gun had been. Luckily it hadn't seemed to do anything, at least Kim didn't feel any different. Now she was beyond worried. Ron had turned into Zorpox again! She knew she had hurt him this morning…but not enough to make him turn evil!

Kim had never known human beings could run such a gamut of emotions, all at one time. But she knew now, she was running them. Worry; Shego and Zorpox were her deadliest foes, there was no telling what either one of them would do to her. Sorrow; because of her Ron had once again turned evil, if only she had watched what she had said this morning at breakfast! Those emotions fought against other emotions. Hope; if Shego and Zorpox fought it out then perhaps she could use the distraction to make her escape! Resentment; why had Ron overreacted the way he had? If he didn't have such major insecurity issues then she wouldn't be in this sitch, and he wouldn't have a future of cackling laughter and wack schemes of world domination. But overpowering all those other emotions was a feeling of curiosity; what was that bumping up against her wrist?

Twisting her neck around, (Shego had tied her with her arms tied together behind her back), to see what was bumping against her wrists, Kim missed Shego turn back towards the shadowy figure of Zorpox. Her mouth fell and a slight gasp escaped her when she discovered what had piqued her curiosity. Rufus was there, chewing threw her binds.

Warning bells were going off in Shego's head as she went to untie the Princess. Something wasn't right, but in her present fright she couldn't quite put her finger on it. But how had the sidekick turned back into Zorpox? As Shego's initial fear at hearing his voice wore off her skeptisicm increased. _Besides, even if it is Zorpox_, she thought to herself_, Princess is mine._ Turning back to tell of her adversary Shego missed Kim's small gasp of amazement. What she saw however, produced it's own gasp. Standing before her was the sidekick, not Zorpox. And he was wearing a frilly, baby blue tux.

Everything was going as Ron had hoped. Shego thought he was Zorpox, (admittedly she couldn't see him through all the dust, and the dust was accidental…but still his plan was working!), and she was going to release KP. _Booyah! I am one Bon-Diggitty master planner!_ His grin faltered however, when Shego whirled around to face him, without untying Kim. And it left all together when she began to laugh at him.

"Stop that laughing Shego! And release Kimberly Anne Possible! Need I remind you of a sidekicks place" Ron yelled, doing his best Zorpox voice. Shego kept laughing however. _Oh man, this is so not good._

"No can do sidekick. Princess is staying right here with me. Nice suit by the way."

Ron looked down and groaned. _Aw man, I'm still wearing the tux. Dad is going to kill me!_, passed through his mind, right before he was hit by a bolt of plasma. Then there was only blackness.

_**-AN- Sorry it took so long to post! Stupid holidays, interefering with my writing! I'm sorry to leave Ron and Kim in such a predicament, but rest assured we'll all see how they manage in short time, the next chapter should be posted by Monday. Expect MMP! Sensei! And more!**_

_**Special thanks to everyone who has sent in a review, special thanks to Cpneb for his correspondence.**_


	6. Close Encounters of the Ron Kind

_AN This story has grown far beyond it's original scope. I think there will be another two chapters to this part of the story, and then there will be at least another two parts of the original story. As always thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story both good and bad. I try to write back to every review I get, and if I missed you over the holidays I apologize. As usual I don't own KP and the gang, the giant mouse does._

_Ron_

_Ron_

Ron Stoppable woke up with a start. He had heard a voice calling his name, a voice that sounded like Kim…but wasn't exactly. He shook his head trying to clear it, and get his bearings. Memories began to flood his brain; prom, his fight with Kim this morning,…Kim! She was in trouble! He had to save her! Ron jumped to his feet, ready to race to Kim's side. But wait a minute…hadn't he already tried to rescue Kim? Ron grimaced in remembered pain as he recalled being hit with Shego's plasma bolt. He frowned, by standard villainy procedure he should be tied up right now, listening to a crazy rant. He most definitely should not be here….where was here?

_Ron help me_

Ron started. There was Kim's voice again, calling out to him. Only…there was something wrong with it, something he couldn't quite put his finger on. Now that he was thinking about it, Ron realized there was something strange about this whole situation. Why was he untied? Where were KP and Shego? And most importantly…where was he?

He shivered as he took in his surroundings. He was in some type of cave…maybe. The floors weren't really rocky…in fact they were strangely smooth. He couldn't see any walls, only the floors that went on and on into blackness. The only thing he could see was a huge stone slab, easily as 3 times as big as he was. Ron shivered looking at it. The slab reminded him of another giant stone, the one in that old movie about the crazy computer. He hated that movie, because there were monkey's in it that worshiped that giant stone…stone worshiping monkey's…sick and wrong. Ron shook his head. _ 'Get your mind back in the game Stoppable'_, he mentally chided himself. There appeared to be stairs cut into the rock. What little light there was in the cave appeared to be coming from the top of this giant rock.

_Ron please, I need you_

And Kim's voice was calling from it.

Ron sprinted towards the giant slab. He paused however, when he reached the stairs. He recalled his earlier thoughts about rock worshiping primates and shivered. Carved into the stairs, indeed, covering the entire slab, were images of monkeys. "This is sick and wrong", Ron whispered to himself, backing away. Then Kim's voice came again, calling to him. This time Ron realized what was strange about it_…"I'm not hearing it…it's all in my head! That is badical!"…_and Ron bounded the steps two at a time.

Ron was not prepared for what he saw at the top. He thought he might have found Kim chained to a wall, (oh how being chained without her gadgets annoyed her!), perhaps being guarded by a few of Drakkens lackeys. He was even prepared, (mentally at least), to see Shego, (although he still had no idea how to defeat her, now that his Zorpox ruse had failed). Neither Kim nor Shego greeted Ron at the top however. The stairs opened up to a flat surface. In fact, this new level he was on, (for it was indeed a level, it seemed to stretch outwards just as far as the ground below had), looked exactly like where he had just come from. There was nothing here. Well, almost nothing. Right in front of him was a small jut of rock. Walking over to it, Ron noticed a small slit in the top, as if something went there. Whatever it was, was no longer in the area though. There was nothing here. Ron was perplexed…he knew he had just heard KP's voice calling from up here.

_Ron please hurry!_

Kim's voice was behind him! Ron spun around, and stared. The stairs he had just come up from were gone. Directly behind him was a huge white wall. The wall seemed to stretch on and on, into the blackness. Nothing marred it's surface, except for one small door. The door was old and battered, and fitted with an old fashioned lock, the kind used in movies with dungeons that have to be opened with a key. The lock was broken, and now hung from the door, sad and forlorn. Ron shivered. This was definitely 800 miles of bad road! With a trembling hand Ron reached out and opened the door. Beyond all he could see was darkness. Still he had definitely heard Kim's voice come from here. Ron steeled himself, closed his eyes and walked through.

Ron could immediately tell, even through his closed eyes, that the light had grown brighter. That seemed hopeful. He began to smile. Maybe this little adventure into loony-land was beginning to look up. Ron opened his eyes and looked around. As his eyes took in his surroundings his smile vanished, replaced by a frown.

"Okay this is getting too weird. I know my motto is never be normal…but this is too not normal, even for me!" Ron cried out loud. He was standing in what appeared to be a summer-camp cabin. There was a bunk-bed, (currently empty, although Ron could see that whoever slept here was none too clean…the bed had not been made and the sheets were covered in crumbs), and two closed chests. Ron assumed they were for the camper's clothes. Other than the spare furniture the cabin was bare. Still it radiated menace to Ron. With a sinking heart, he realized that he recognized this cabin. He glanced out of the open window, and all his fears were confirmed. A look of horror came over his face. His eyes were locked on a sign that loomed right outside the window…"Welcome to Wannaweep!"

Welcome back loser", came a voice directly behind Ron.

Ron spun around. He had thought the cabin was empty, apparently he had been wrong. However the occupant of the cabin shocked him. Still wearing his red jumpsuit that Ron had last seen at Bueno Nacho's corporate headquarters was….Erik. Ron groaned. This was like a bad nightmare. Still, as he contemplated the syntho-thingie standing across him, a grin spread across Ron's face. Here was something he could fight. Something he could take out all his angers, and frustrations, and insecurities about Kim on. Anger began to cloud Ron's mind. He forgot about Shego, or finding Kim. All he knew was that Erik was right here in front of him, and that he wanted to take out all the hurt he had been feeling the last few months and transplant it squarely on Erik's face. Balling his hands into fists Ron addressed the syntho-thingie. "Your going down pretty boy/"

Ron threw himself at Erik, swinging wildly. But Erik was stronger and faster/ Every punch that Ron threw, Erik blocked. After one particularly wild punch, Erik grabbed Ron's arm and spun him around, twisting his arm behind his back. "You really are pathetic", Erik whispered into Ron's ear, before throwing him into the ground.

From the ground Ron growled in anger. "Dude you are so going down. After what you put Kim through"…

His opponent cut him off. "Don't be a hypocrite Ronny. You're not thinking about Kim right now. You've even forgotten that she's missing, because all you really want to do is hurt me," Erik said, his tone reproachful. Then he paused, and assumed a thoughtful look. "Still, I suppose your right. After I'm done with you maybe I'll find Kim and", Erik's thoughtful look vanished, and he assumed a predatory grin, "Make it up to her."

At these words Ron's face turned red with anger. All thoughts left him. For the first time in his life, Ron contemplated murder. He wanted to kill this thing in front of him. If Kim could see Ron at this moment, she would not have recognized her normally cheerful boyfriend. His face was twisted, a mask of hate and pain. It was as if someone had tapped into all his negative feelings, mixed them and then poured them back into his brain, all his pains and fears and insecurities seemed to well up inside of him, and focus on the enemy before him. With a primal scream Ron rose up from the ground and resumed his attack on his foe.

As before, Ron attacked like a man possessed. And as before, Erik parried every blow. Then he began to speak, almost conversationally. "You know, you really are a buffoon. I mean, look around you! Aren't you the least bit curious as to what's going on?" When Ron did not answer Erik laughed. "Loser. But I'll let you in on a little secret Ronny. I'm not really Erik. I'm your insecurities Ronny, the personification of every negative feeling you've ever had, all your hate and your pain, wrapped up in a human form. Cool isn't it?" The Erik-thing laughed, and spread his arms out, ignoring the blows that Ron was landing, and indicated the cabin around him. "This is where I live Ronny. Fitting isn't it? Once upon a time I used a different form", and the Erik-thing shimmered, and seemed to shift, as if it were melting. It started changing into a myriad of forms, Ron's mother, a giant garden gnome, a monkey, his cousin Shawn, Zorpox, Walter Nelson…it lingered for a moment on Josh Mankey, before finally resuming it's Erik shape. "But I like this one the best." A manic gleam entered it's eyes and the thing began screaming at Ron, not even bothering to block the punches that Ron continued to throw. "I'm tired of being cooped up in here Ronny! You've always suppressed me, kept me down! I need to stretch my legs some. But every time I've tried to grow, or move, or get out of here", the Erik-things voice continued to rise…then he paused. "She stopped me. Always there to save you, isn't she Ronny? Even the one time I finally took over, " at this the creature shifted to look like Zorpox for a moment, before shifting back to it's Erik form, "even then she came to your rescue. " A smile crossed the creatures face. "But guess what Ronny? I've been growing stronger, especially these last few months. Aw, these last few weeks have been hard on you, haven't they loser? Even after you got the girl, your still tormented that she'll leave you. And she should. She's at the top of the food chain after all, she should be with a "hottie' not a loser. I guess it's just been too much, hasn't it Ronny?" A smile grew across the fiends face. "The room you were in before you got here….do you know what that was Ronny? Of course not, you're an idiot! It's were you keep your mystical monkey power. All locked up from me, wasn't it? Couldn't let your anger have it, you need to be pure, so you can wield the lotus blade right? Did that room look empty to you buffoon? Do you know why? Because I've finally gotten strong enough to take it that's why! Look!" Cackling the Erik-thing pointed at one of the chests across the room. It flew open. Lying inside was a plain unadorned sword. The Lotus blade. Abruptly the cackling stopped, as the Erik-thing looked down at Ron who was still furiously pummeling him. Lost in his monologue the creature had not even noticed. "Aw, what's the matter Ronny? Your usually so interested in the villains speeches. Remember giving the Seniors tips on security? Just another idiot moment, wasn't it loser? Aw come on, your not still upset about my little shot at Kim's purity are you? " Laughing the Erik-thing grabbed Ron and threw him into the chest containing the Lotus blade.

Ron knew Erik was talking but he was paying no attention. He just wanted to punch, and keep on punching. He wasn't even aware that he was punching Erik, not really. In his head, scenes kept playing from his memory, bad scenes, hurtful scenes. He saw his mother ignoring him. The counselors at camp laughing as they put a monkey as his room-mate. The evil lawn gnome, mocking him. Mostly though, he saw Kim. Kim lying to him about going to the fair, so she could go with Walter Nelson. Kim locking him in a locker so she could go to the Spirit Dance with Josh Mankey. Kim leaving him in his moment of need at the clubhouse, so she could be with Erik.

There were other scenes too, scenes that filled Ron with shame because he recognized that he could enjoy them. He saw all those bad memories…and then he saw himself getting even. He saw himself hack into his mothers bank account and stealing all her money. He saw himself smash the garden gnome. He led an army of monkey ninjas to attack his camp counselors. He had Cousin Shawn, and was threatening him with a laser. Erik, and Walter Nelson and Josh Mankey were all tied up in a pool with sharks. And Kim was wearing one of Dr. Bortel's mind control chips. She was his slave. And he enjoyed it all. Ron watched it all, and kept on attacking. He was no longer hitting Erik, he was trying to hurt himself, to drive the enjoyment out of his, (Zorpox's?) eyes.

The visions, (and attacks), ended abruptly when Ron's head connected with a chest on the other side of the room. He looked around blinking. He saw Erik approaching him. Ron stared. He could see Erik…but it was more like a projection of Erik, covering something. Ron couldn't quite explain it, but it was like he was seeing two things…he saw Erik…but he also saw himself. Or more accurately Zorpox. Ron, was panicking, and his head was throbbing. He couldn't clear his mind of all those awful images he had seen earlier. His anger had faded however, and he was able to think. He knew he couldn't beat Erik…or whatever it was, by himself. He'd need a weapon. Looking around, his eyes glanced into the open chest. Amazed, Ron stared…it was the Lotus Blade! Ron grinned. He didn't know how it had gotten here, (he still didn't know where here was for that matter), but no matter. He definitely knew how to use it. Ron could still remember the feeling of peace he had, whenever he held the weapon. The way his mind was reeling, he could definitely use that peace of mind now. Ron knew as soon as he held the weapon his mind would clear…and then he could use it to hand this Erik-Zorpox thing it's biscuit.

Ron grabbed the hilt of the sword. When he did, two things happened at once. A blinding flash of light erupted from the sword. At the same time he heard KP's voice. It sounded like she was crying. "I'm so sorry Ron…your not worthy."

Although the light faded as soon as it could come, it was several moments before Ron could see again. When he could, the cabin was empty, he was alone. There was a note taped to the door of the cabin. Ron was not surprised given the rest of the days events to see that it was in his handwriting.

LATER LOSER

BOOYAHAHAHAHAHA

Looking around the rest of the cabin Ron discovered the Lotus Blade. It had a large crack running down the blade, and it was blackened as though it had been in a fire. Gathering it into his arms Ron knelt by the bunk-bed and wept.

Ron didn't know how long he cried. He only stopped when he felt a hand touch his shoulders. Looking up he saw a tiny man, dressed in a flowing robe. "Sensei?" Ron asked, confused. Looking around Ron saw that he was no longer at Camp Wannaweep. He was back in Middleton Mall…except that the world, besides he and Sensei, had a dull almost sepia tone to it. Adding to the weird level he could see Kim and Shego, although neither one was moving. Upon closer inspection, he could even see himself. "Um, Sensei, could you please tell me what's going on?"

"Stoppable San", the old man bowed as he said the name, "it is my honor to speak to you again. We must talk it is very urgent." The old mans eyes glinted. "Our very reality is in peril. We have need of your help"


End file.
